A Well Placed Cliffhanger
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: The Actual title is A Well Placed Cliffhanger can Do Wonders for a story. And its pretty much just my stupid little attempt at another Visitation fic.


A/N- Oh boy ever have one of those days where things go from bad to worse very quickly? This story is majorly stupid. Just dumb ramblings that I decided to write down and post, if your still content on reading it, Read on then.  
  
Disclaimer-Wow, what a surprise, I still don't own em!  
  
A Well Placed Cliffhanger Does Wonders For a Story  
  
I balanced on the latter trying to get the new poster up. With a wall reverberating slam my door flew open and slammed against the door frame. With a startled screech, I fell backwards, my newest Beatles poster still in my hands. Two arms wrapped around my waist and helped ease me to the floor, twisting around I saw Hank.  
  
"Thanks Hank." I said  
  
"No Prob." Hank replied. You see, Hank and I don't really argue. He's polite to me, and I usually lay off him. Tyler however doesn't really seem to get this.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He screamed the second I turned around.  
  
"Listen Tyler, I've had a bad day, do you have to yell at me right this second?" He ignored me and kept going.  
  
"You nearly drowned Jamie, You had me bitten by a freaking Rattle Snake and now Jamie is bleeding from some unknown cause! WHY?!"  
  
"Its not unknown!" I replied massaging my temples.  
  
"Its unknown to him! He was sitting here and boom! He started to bleed! And what was with him running for two and a half hours?!"  
  
"Listen, if Jamie is so upset about it, why isn't he here?" I asked pointedly.  
  
"He's afraid of you, you psycho!" I clucked my tongue in annoyance.   
  
"BEA, your a reasonable person, do you think you could maybe tone the next chapter down a bit?" Hank asked.  
  
"Here's what I'll do." I replied, looking over my poster to make sure it hadn't ripped. "I'll go easy on you Hank. I like you, Your a good guy, you don't bug me."  
  
"What about me?" Tyler asked.  
  
"You can sit and fester for all I care." I snapped.  
  
"And Jamie?" Hank asked.  
  
"Eh, I make no guarantees."  
  
"Will you consider it?" Hank asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll consider it."  
  
"That's all I ask."  
  
"How'd you do that?!" Tyler asked amazed.  
  
"Do what?" Hank replied.  
  
"Get her to agree to that so readily?!"  
  
"Dude, I'm nice to her!"  
  
"Bea?" Tyler asked in a fake pleasant voice.  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Could you please tell me if you plan on doing anything else to me?"  
  
"No sorry."  
  
"Why not?" Tyler asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"I don't warn Jamie do I?"  
  
"What is with you and Cliffhangers anyway?!" Tyler demanded.  
  
"Oh boy." Hank groaned.  
  
"A well placed cliffhanger can do wonders for a story." I replied.  
  
"But do they have to be so.....twisted and evil?"  
  
"Yeah, they do."  
  
"Listen you screwed up little psycho-" By this point I had just about enough of Tyler.  
  
"No, you listen. I've had a bad day, I don't want to talk to you! I had jury duty only to sit in a room a hallway another room, another hallway a room and a room! Then I found out, I didn't even need to be there, I missed an entire day of school because of it too! THEN I started walking back to my car. I got half way there before it started to rain." Tyler looked like he was going to say something but I kept talking. "I walked in the rain and then the Pepsi truck came by and soaked me with nasty road water, head to foot, then I fell in the mud, then I nearly got sideswiped and I got cut off. I'm not in a particularly good mood. I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Just answer me one thing."  
  
"Fine."   
  
"Why are you being so nice to Hank?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe because he's nice to me?! He doesn't come in screaming at me! Maybe if you try being nice things will start going better for you. Now would you please go away?"  
  
"Only because you had a bad day, and frankly you look kinda scary right now. I'll be back." Tyler stalked away.  
  
"You don't look scary." Hank said as he followed him out. "Thanks BEA!" I was insulted by the kinda scary remark and headed over to my computer. Sitting down I flipped it on and grinned. And Tyler screamed in outrage as he fell through the open manhole into the squishiness below. With a grin she listened to Tyler's scream followed by his cursing.   
  
"Aye, I feel better now." I said going back to trying to hang my poster. I knew Tyler would be back. And I would be ready with more evil plans. I smiled to myself, its good to be evil I decided.  
  
MAJOR CHEESY STUPIDNESS! ISN'T GRAND?! Sorry I just decided to post this story of stupidness cause I thought hey, SOMEONE might get a kick out of it. Oh yeah and on a personal note, all the stuff about jury duty, missing school, rain, splashed, mud, and all that, actually happened to me today. Ugh! 


End file.
